


3000

by ArishaT



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArishaT/pseuds/ArishaT





	3000

Яркое майское солнце уже почти скрывается за горизонтом, окрашивая без единого облачка небо в насыщенный красно-оранжевый цвет, когда Питер сидит на скамейке возле дома Старков и медленно расстегивает и застегивает молнию на темном рюкзаке, в котором брякают, ударяясь друг об друга, баллончики с краской. Он занимается этим уже где-то около получаса, прислушиваясь к звукам города, который, кажется, никогда не засыпает и ни на минуту не останавливает движение, хотя он еще не полностью восстановился после событий пятнадцатилетней давности, а люди все еще ходят к психологам, пытаясь понять, что же им делать с пропущенными пятью годами - забыть или попытаться вписать в свою жизнь. 

Пятнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как Танос стер с лица Земли ровно половину населения. Десять - с того, как все вернулось на круги своя, с того, как мир потерял двух героев, Нью-Йорк потерял своего главного защитника, а Питер - наставника. Человека, который дал ему так много, и которому он не дал почти ничего взамен. Просто не успел. Времени, которое Вселенная отвела им двоим оказалось слишком мало, а он мог бы сказать и сделать многое. Он хотел это сделать. 

На серую садовую плитку одна за другой падают соленые капли, а теплый вечерний ветер не дает мокрым дорожкам надолго задержаться на щеках Паркера, когда тот даже не пытается остановить очередной порыв грусти и скорби, зная, что он пройдет сам по себе. 

— Пит, почему ты сидишь здесь? — теплые ладони Морган опускаются на плечи парня, который даже не вздрагивает от неожиданности, потому что девушка подходит слишком тихо по меркам обычного человека, но паучье чутье никогда не подводит. Она часто так делает, часто обнимает за плечи и прижимается мягкой щекой к взъерошенным волосам цвета молочного шоколада, вдыхая еще не выветрившийся запах краски. 

— Пеппер нет дома, а у меня нет настроения снова пугать тебя, свисая вниз головой с потолка в твоей комнате, — улыбка появляется на лице брюнетки, и она присаживается рядом с Питером, беря его руку в свои и рассматривая пальцы, испачканные в желтой краске. 

— Ты снова рисовал, — это даже не вопрос, потому что Морган и сама прекрасно знает ответ, а Паркер даже слова не вымолвит по этому поводу. Каждую неделю по четвергам рано утром он уходит в противоположный конец города с полным рюкзаком баллончиков с краской на плечах и тяжелой головой. Наверное, уже не осталось здания в городе, стены которого не были бы тронуты брызгами красно-золотого цвета. Нет такого уголка, где бы не побывал Питер Паркер. 

Тяжело вздыхая, Морган снимает с плеч небольшой портфель и кладет его на колени, попутно расстегивая молнию кармана. В руках появляется наполовину пустая пачка недорогих сигарет и зажигалка, вероятно принадлежащая Тони, потому что на ней красуются аккуратно выгравированные его инициалы, хотя Питер никогда не видел, чтоб мужчина курил. Девушка ловким движением пальцев достает сигарету и зажимает губами, поднимает крышку зажигалки, и из нее вырывается синеватое пламя. Затяжка, и Морган выпускает из легких полупрозрачный дым, чуть прикрыв глаза, приводя Питера в такое недоумение, что он просто несколько секунд молча наблюдает за происходящим. 

— Морган, тебе же четырнадцать, — Пит не возмущен, он просто не может понять, где она их взяла.

— А тебе уже тридцатник, — она лишь широко улыбается и делает еще одну затяжку, чувствуя, как сознание немного мутится, а дышать становится труднее. Солнце, которое уже наполовину скрылось за горизонтом, освещает лицо девушки, и она слегка наклоняет голову назад, ощущая на себе приятные теплые лучи. Её глаза так сильно напоминают Тони, когда они с Питером встречаются взглядами, что парню на секунду кажется, будто этих пятнадцати лет вовсе не было, а они сейчас вместе сидят на этой самой лавке и обсуждают дальнейшие планы и новую прическу Пеппер, которая обоим пришлась не по душе. 

Ему не хватает Тони. Не хватает настолько, что следы от ногтей на ладонях никогда не заживают, а щеки постоянно искусаны изнутри. Дыхание перехватывает, и Паркер опускает голову, лишь бы Морган ничего не заметила. Ему с ней хорошо. Хорошо, потому что в ней он находит Тони. В любой мелочи он видит его. В её шоколадных глазах и широкой улыбке, волнистых волосах, играющих золотыми переливами на солнце, манере говорить и тех же умных и смешных шутках, способностью генерировать которые со скоростью света обладал при жизни ее отец. И непонятно, ему хорошо с ней только потому, что она дочь того, кого он любил короткое время, но так сильно, что не мог порой дышать, или потому, что она просто есть. 

— Мне двадцать шесть, — отвечает Паркер и забирает из тонких пальцев девушки сигарету, пропускает в легкие ядовитую смесь, и ток пробегает по венам. Еще затяжка, и по телу разливается приятная слабость, спокойствие, и теперь даже немного легче принимать реальность таковой, какая она есть. 

— Тебе тридцать один. Когда пришел Танос, тебе было шестнадцать, и с тех пор прошло пятнадцать лет, — мисс Старк кладет голову на плечо Паркера и закрывает глаза, чувствуя быстрый стук его сердца. 

— Я исчез, и меня не было пять лет, так что они не считаются, я их не жил, — а как хотелось бы. Как бы ему хотелось провести эти пять гребанных лет на Земле, а не быть развеянным по ветру на Титане, — Пеппер не понравится, что ты куришь, Морган, — Питер тушит сигарету о плитку и выбрасывает так далеко на дорогу, чтобы её не было видно. 

— Ты не скажешь ей, Пит, — она поднимает голову, и их глаза оказываются на одном уровне. От них обоих сильно пахнет табаком, а от Питера еще и краской, кажется, уже впитавшейся в кожу рук. Темные глаза Тони Старка затягивают Паркера так глубоко, что его дыхание слишком учащается, а к горлу подкатывает ком, — и я знаю, о чем еще ты ей точно не скажешь.

Морган приближается, и он чувствует её дыхание на своих губах. Мысли путаются, словно Питер тот шестнадцатилетний парень в Квинс на выпускном, ладони леденеют, и сердце рвется на свободу. Секунда, и их губы соприкасаются, а внутри разгорается невероятной силы пожар, окутывая тело и разум пламенем, затмевая все вокруг. В этот самый момент Пит понимает, что ему нужна маленькая мисс Старк не потому, что она - точная копия Тони. Она нужна ему сама. Нужна, потому что ему нравится её доброта к окружающим и готовность отдать всю себя. Потому что она далеко не так гениальна, как её отец, но пишет лучшие стихи на свете. Потому что она до безумия обожает финиковый кекс тети Мэй и всегда спешит в гости, чтобы проболтать с ней пять часов подряд. Потому что она - это она. 

— Я должен был сделать это раньше, — шепчет Пит, пока девушка переводит дыхание, — но мне же тридцатник, Морган, — брюнетка издает едва слышимый смешок и прижимает горячую ладонь к его мягкой щеке.

— Тебе двадцать шесть, Пит, — улыбка не сходит с её лица, а в шоколадных глазах сверкают необъяснимые искорки, — и да, должен был. Уже три тысячи раз.


End file.
